


Getting to the Bottom of it?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Some people would call it ogling, Akaashi calls it clinical observation.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Getting to the Bottom of it?

Keiji wandered up to the mezzanine lounge hunting down a coffee, and, if he was in luck, a jelly donut; only to find his best friend standing transfixed at the rail, staring keenly at something down in the lab. He poured his drink, settled for a plain donut, and crossed to join her. As he drew closer he realised it was someone rather than something.

“Yukie, are you ogling?”

Yukie smiled dreamily as she watched Konoha leaning over the table on the platform gathering bugs from the corpse. “Yeah, just look at that butt, isn’t it the cutest? And it’s as tight as hell too, no flab on there.”

“Well you should know Yukie, I can’t really comment, I can’t tell much under that lab coat.” Keiji sipped his coffee and nibbled his donut. “I will admit that Konoha appears to be in good physical shape from what I have seen.”

Yukie glanced sharply at her friend. “And how much is that sweetie?”

“Well you recall when he and Sarukui had to use the decontamination shower?” Yukie nodded. “I could see then that his torso was well structured; and I noticed his leg had good muscle definition when I had to cut into it when we were buried in the car. However I cannot say whether or not he is callipygian as I have never observed that part of his anatomy unclothed.”

Yukie grinned at Keiji’s typical clinical analysis. “Well I have sweetie and they are awesomely well shaped.”

Down below, unaware of their observations, Konoha finished his task and left the platform taking his tray of samples off for analysis.

Yukie sighed contentedly and straightened up. “I think it’s time Konoha took a coffee break, he needs to relax for a bit.”

“You just want to run your hands over his butt Yukie,” Washio said dryly from behind them.

“Do you blame me?” she replied, nodding at the figure in the lab.

“Not at all, just keep away from the cameras. And be back in half an hour!” Washio called after the rapidly disappearing artist. He shook his head. “I know I shouldn’t encourage her but I can’t stand a frustrated artist.”

“I know what you mean,” Keiji said, finishing his donut and coffee. He tossed the cup into the trash can. “She interrupted me five times yesterday when he was away at court, trying to discuss why I should be having sex with Bokuto; her own sexual exploits; and the latest nightclub she thought we should try out. Hopefully, I can now get half an hour’s work done in peace.” He nodded to Washio and made his way back to his office.

He managed almost forty minutes before his peace was shattered, not by Yukie but by his partner. 

Bokuto clapped his hands as he strode into Keiji’s office. “Chop, chop, Akaashi, I have another smelly, rotten set of remains for you to look at.”

Keiji rolled his eyes at him and shut the file he was working on. “Bokuto san I think perhaps you should work on your chat up lines a little.”

He grinned, watching Keiji gather his things together. “Nah, I think that worked just fine.”

Keiji shook his head. “Off you go then I’ll follow you; I need to lock up.”

Bokuto raised a brow but nodded, seeing him reaching for his keys. “Ok Akaashi, hurry up.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be right behind you.” Keiji smiled, watching Bokuto’s rear view heading down the corridor as he shut his office door. 

Keiji followed him, a small smile on his face all the way which widened as he saw him climb up into the SUV.

Three hours later Bokuto confronted him in his office when they got back.

“Ok Akaashi, what’s the deal today? Have I got BO or something? You’ve stayed behind me all day. Usually you can’t wait to rush ahead of me.” He was disappointed too, when Keiji was in front of him he got one of his favourite views.

“No Bokuto san you do not smell. I confess I was checking your gait.” Keiji dissimulated.

“Checking my gait? Why?”

“I was just trying to figure out what could be causing your back trouble, often these things can result from poor posture or gait.” He explained.

Bokuto smiled. “Did you spot anything?”

Keiji shook his head. “Nothing I’m afraid, your bones are moving perfectly.”

Bokuto shrugged. “That’s good really I suppose. Thanks Akaashi, I’m sorry I doubted you.” he threw one arm round Keiji’s shoulders and hugged him to his side.

“That’s alright Bokuto san. What did you think I was doing?” Keiji asked innocently.

Bokuto flushed slightly. “I’m almost ashamed to say it now Akaashi, I thought you were ogling my butt.”

Keiji grinned up at him. “Well there were fringe benefits to my observations, Bokuto san.”

“Akaashi! So what did your secondary observations tell you then Sensei?”

“You are callipygian.”

Bokuto grimaced. “Is it fatal?”

He laughed. “No Bokuto san, it means you have well shaped buttocks.”

“Akaashi you didn’t need to walk around all day staring at my butt to find that out, you had your hands all over it last night. In fact I think I still have the marks of your nails in it.”

Keiji giggled. “I know I didn’t, but it was fun all the same.”

“So which bit of me do you want to observe tomorrow?” Bokuto asked, curious.

“Unfortunately, those observations will have to be done outside working hours unless you wish to be arrested for indecent exposure.”


End file.
